Pieces of Me
by Nemue
Summary: Ella es como mi guía, mi luz que ilumina mi camino… la luz que hacia falta en mi vida" No soy buena en los summarys, pero aquí esta otra historia, espero que les guste. RR pliss!


**Declaimer:** Los personajes no son míos (desgraciadamente u.u), el fic no tiene fin de lucro, es solo una de mis aficiones.

Solo espero que les guste n.n

_**On a Monday I am waiting**_

_**On Tuesday I am fading**_

_**And by Wednesday I can't sleep**_

Realmente patético

Eso es lo que a de pensar mi primo al verme merodear alrededor del teléfono todos los días a todas las horas, aun más cuando reviso si esta bien conectado o si funciona bien, o al igual que cada vez que suena salgo como rayo a ver de quien se trata.

Aunque realmente no me importa con que ojos me miran los Dursley, yo me conformo con la llamada o las llamadas que recibo cada semana.

Es realmente desesperante saber que aun no ha hablado, auque ya que a veces no puede hablarme seguido, pero yo simplemente me desespero cuando levanto la bocina y no oigo su voz tras ella.

Blando ya seriamente sobre esto, a mi la muerte de mi padrino me afecto muchísimo, caí en una depresión tremenda en las vacaciones de 5 y en mi sexto curso, aunque en este ultimo no tanto por que las personas más importantes en mi vida siempre estuvieron ahí cuando necesite de ellos.

_**Then my the phone rings,**_

_**I hear you**_

_**The darkness is a clear view**_

_**I see you've come to rescue me...**_

Incluso ahora cuando me pongo a pensar en Sirius me llaga el sentimiento de melancolía, pero cada vez que estoy en ese estado y ella me llama, entonces me doy cuanta que en la oscuridad en la que iba a caer de pronto se encendía una luz.

Ella me rescata cada vez que me habla, siempre que platico con ella me llena de una alegría, de un sentimiento inexplicable que me llana profundamente el corazón y el alma.

Siempre puedo contar con ella cuando llego a caer.

Me despeja de todo lo que mi cabeza, o mejor dicho, lo que yo me provoco –o sea el auto castigo interno- y me lanza un _lumos solem_ a mi alma, haciendo que toda la neblina y oscuridad se aclaré y que pueda ver a través de ella.

Ella es como mi guía, mi luz que ilumina mi camino… la luz que hacia falta en mi vida.

_**Fall, with you I fall so fast**_

_**I can hardly catch my breath**_

**_I hope it lasts_**

_**Ohh**_

_**Seems like I can finally**_

_**Rest my head on something real**_

Y lo mejor es cuando llegamos a salir a pasear por algún lado o simplemente a caminar, siento que por fin alguien puede sentarme los pies sobre la tierra y me da una imagen de la vida muy hermosa, con oportunidades y placeres que nunca llegue a imaginar. Me enseño que el ver una estrella no es lo mismo que observarla y admirarla por su belleza.

Vivía en un sueño interminable y ella hizo que mi cabeza viera la realidad, la realidad en la que vivo, en donde la tengo a ella y a muchas personas que me apoyan, haciendo que en mi aparezca una sonrisa, la cual solo llego a expresar cuando estoy con ella.

Se que puedo sentarme junto a ella y recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y descansar, sabiendo bien que ella es como mi ángel de la guarda, y que nunca dejaría que me hicieran daño, incluso ella me lo dijo el primer día en que salimos a un parque cerca de Privet Drive…

_**

* * *

Flash Back**_

_Era media tarde, el sol se ocultaba entre los árboles y casas que se encontraban frente a ellos; en el parque se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, de paz. Pasaban frente a ellos señores y señoras haciendo su caminata diaria, algunos niños jugaban en los columpios, arena y resbaladillas que había en el parque, y algunos jóvenes paseando con sus parejas o algunos otros paseando a su perro._

_Incluso al lado de ellos se encontraba el señor Stuart alimentando a algunos pájaros que estaban en el piso._

_Harry veía como el sol se ocultaba mientras la chica lo miraba fijamente._

_- ¿Pasa algo Harry?_

_- ¿Eh…?-pregunto distraídamente el chico, volteando a ver a su amiga_

_- ¿Qué si te pasa algo_

_- Eh…no, no pasa nada Hermione, estoy bien_

_- Harry…sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no me mientas_

_- Es que… a veces siento que las personas en las cuales más confío son las que más me han hecho daño…y…_

_- ¿Y…? ¿Por qué te sientes así? ¿Quién te daño?-mirándolo con indulgencia._

_- Pues…por ej0emplo, Dubledore. ¿¡Por que me tenía que ocultar lo de la maldita profecía!? ¿Es que acaso no pensó que lo podía sobrellevar, al igual que con todos los conflictos de mi vida? ¿Es que nunca pensó que sería un problema el cual envolvía todos los problemas que tengo? Luego esta Ron, con lo que hizo en cuarto, ¿Por qué desconfió de mi? ¿Por qué me tuvo celos? Yo soy el que lo debería celar por la maravillosa familia que tiene. Mi vida es un desastre-termino Harry escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas._

_- Harry, creo que te has olvidado de algo…_

_- ¿De que?_

_- De que a pesar de todos los problemas que tengas, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, así sea que tenga que enfrentarme a Voldemort. Nunca me alejaré de tu lado-le tomo la cara entre sus manos-nunca dejare que alguien te vuelva a lastimar, por que tu eres alguien muy importante para mi._

_Harry bajó la mirada. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo tan significante para el, así que lo único que atino en hacer fue abrazar a la gran persona que tenía como amiga_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I like the way that feels**_

Por fin había 'descubierto' a alguien que me entendía y que me aceptara por quien era yo, y no por la imagen que miraban los demás; despertó en mi muchos sentimientos, algunos desconocidos en mi, o algunos que no los había experimentado con tanta fuerza, como aquel que sentía cuando ella me sonreía y mi estomago daba un vuelco y muchas mariposas queriendo salir de el y mis manos empezaban a sudar y me sentía nervioso. Y, curiosamente, me agradaba como se sentía aunque aun no conocía que era. Ella tiene razón, soy muy despistado.

_**Ohh**_

_**It's as if you know me better**_

_**Than I ever knew myself**_

Y es increíble como me conoce, incluso sabe cosas mías que yo ni en sueños sabía.

Sabes lo que significa cada expresión que hago, o como sabe leer como me siento por mis ojos. Es realmente increíble.

Era como si hubiera leído mi historia completa, mis sentimientos y emociones, mis disgustos y fracasos, en un libro.

Sabía cuando las palabras eran necesarias y cuando el silencio era nuestro mejor idioma.

Sabía sobre que hablar o que decirme en su debido momento y como decírmelo.

Sabía cuando me sentía un poco cansado, enfermo, triste y muy alegre con solo verme en un segundo, sabía que no decirme en algún momento determinado, evitando hacerme explotar.

Sabía cuando necesitaba palabras de apoyo, sabía cuando necesitaba reír sobre algo, sabía cuando necesitaba que me envolviera en sus brazos, haciendo que sintiera el calor que expedía de ella, reconfortándome.

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

Y, como ya dije antes, si alguna ves vuelvo a caer en la depresión y me hago pedacitos mi existencia ella parece que llegara con una cinta y juntara eso pedacitos, o como si ella me recogiera hecho pedacitos y empezara a armar un rompecabezas y yo realmente aprecio lo que hace, me reconstruye internamente.

_**I'm moody and messy**_

_**I get restless and it's senseless**_

_**And you never seem to care**_

Lo reconozco, a veces cuando nos vemos me veo muy desaliñado, y me da pena que me veas así, pero ti solo te ríes y pasas tu mano por mi pelo, tratando imposiblemente de domarlo y dices que no te importa mi aspecto, que sigo siendo el mismo Harry que ella conoce.

Normalmente cuando esto pasa es cuando termino de hacer uno de los mandados o trabajos que me manda a hacer tío Vernon o tía Petunia.

O simple y sencillamente estoy esperando su llamada cuando ella llama a la puerta y no me da tiempo de arreglarme. Soy un descuidado con mi arreglo personal. Menos mal que Hermione no es como las demás, como Parvati o Lavender, que se fijan hasta el más mínimo desperfecto en tu vestimenta.

Aunque en nuestra no todo a sido todo color de rosa, también hemos tenido nuestras pequeñas riñas, aunque no pasaba más de una hora cuando ya nos reconciliábamos.

Pero la mayoría de las veces soy yo las que las empiezo por ser tan insensible, no obstante la mayoría de las veces tu solo te quedabas callada y cuando yo me daba cuenta de eso sabía que debía controlar mi temperamento, ella no era la causante de mi alteración en todo caso, y cuando me tranquilizaba seguíamos platicando, como siempre.

_**When I'm angry,**_

_**You listen**_

_**When you're happy it's a mission**_

**_And I won't stop till I'm there_**

Tambien a veces llegaba muy enojado por algo, hubo un tiempo en el cual Dursley's me sacaban mucho de quicio –en especial Dudley, por que a veces me molestaba con Hermione o decía algo malo de ella y nos peleábamos- y nos sentábamos y te decía el por que de mi enojo y analizabas la situación y daba su opinión acerca de ello, y me seguía dando consejos para no darles importancia a los comentarios o malo tratos de mi 'familia'. Y siempre hacia que sonriera, después de todo, pareciera que esa era su misión, verme feliz.

_**Fall, sometimes I fall so fast**_

_**Well I hit that far don't crash**_

_**You're all I have**_

Como les decía anteriormente, la única mano que tuve cuando caía constantemente fue la de Hermione. Nunca me sentí tan apoyado en algo, ella me levantaban me ayudaba a ello; así fuera que cayera mil veces ella siempre estuvo y esta para mí. Y me da miedo pensar cuando ella no este ¿Qué sería si pasara?

_**How do you know **_

_**Everything I'm about to say?**_

_**Am I that obvious?**_

_**And if it's written on my face**_

Recuerdo cuando descubrí lo que significaban las mariposas, el nerviosismo, el sudor de mano y el vuelco en el estomago.

No lo podía creer.

No en el sentido de que '¿Cómo me pude enamorar de mi mejor amiga?', sino de '¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?'

Recuerdo que estábamos en uno de nuestros paseos nocturnos por el parque, hacía frío e íbamos muy juntos, ya sabrán que tan nervioso iba, cuando de pronto ella me pregunto si me pasaba algo.

Me paralice en ese momento. Traté de que no viera mis ojos a toda costa, ya que si la veía a ella me desmoronaría ante su mirada. Era demasiado obvio lo que ahora sentía por mi '_amiga_' que ella lo notaría rápidamente

Así que le dije que no me pasaba nada, acelerando mi paso.

Ella tomo mi mano y me dijo que podía confiar en ella.

En ese momento voltee y la vi a los ojos, dejando que ella misma descubriera lo que me pasaba.

Y tal como o planee, ella lo descubrió en tan solo unos segundos, estaba claramente escrito en mi cara cuanto quería a Hermione.

_**I hope it never goes away**_

Ella me sonrió y me abrazó, fue el mejor abrazo que nunca hubiera sentido, y me susurró al oído con alegría:

- Yo tambien Harry, yo tambien

_**On a Monday I am waiting**_

_**By Tuesday I am fading**_

_**Into your arms**_

_**So I can breathe**_

Ahora todo realmente vale la pena solo por ella. Ahora puedo abrazarla y desfallecer en sus brazos, sintiendo todo el amor y el cariño que es reciproco entre los dos.

Cuando estoy e sus brazos puedo respirar de nuevo y seguir a delante.

_**Ohh**_

_**Seems like I can finally**_

_**Rest my head on something real**_

_**I like the way that feels**_

__

_**Ohh**_

_**It's as if you know me better**_

_**Than I ever knew myself**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**Ohh**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**Ohh**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

* * *

_**Empezado: 9:47 PM.**_

_**Terminado: 12:06 AM.**_


End file.
